The Mystery Date Observation
"The Mystery Date Observation" is the eighth episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, November 12, 2015. Summary Amy has a formal dating|date which Penny and Bernadette and a reluctant Leonard, secretly spy on. Sheldon has Howard and Raj help him find a new girlfriend since they originally found Amy for him. Extended Plot Penny and Leonard are eating breakfast in 4A. Leonard is making Sheldon breakfast since he is having a rough time. Amy broke his heart, the DVR didn't record the last minute of Doctor Who and a crow followed him home. Even though it is oatmeal day, Leonard made him French Toast sticks and oatmeal. Sheldon walks in cheerily and greets Dr. and Mrs. Hofstadter. He announces that he is going to start looking for another woman. Sheldon observes that French toast and oatmeal might be a lot of carbohydrates for a man on the prowl and suggests the Leonard eat it because he is married and doesn't have to watch his weight anymore. Penny discourages that behavior. Sheldon invited Howard and Raj over since they had originally found Amy for him; it is only logical for them to help him find a new female companion. Howard wonders if he is ready since Amy hurt him. Sheldon compares his time with Amy to a piece of Juicy Stripe chewing gum, sweet and enjoyable until it turns into a flavorless lump of sadness. he is looking for a woman who is educated, intelligent who shares his interests while retaining her own unique point of view. She has to be kind, patient and can't imagine her life without him by 10:00 PM. Amy in trying on a new dress in 4B. She is a little shy to show her new dress to Penny and Bernadette because she is really stepping out of her comfort zone. Finally coming out in a very modest dress, Penny assures her that all of her comfort zones are covered. Amy says that there are many people who would consider the brain the sexiest organ. Penny tells her that nobody ever bought her a drink at a bar because her brain popped out of her shirt. They continue to press Amy for details about her upcoming date. The guy is British, named Dave (Stephen Merchant) and they are going that night to an Italian restaurant. Amy asks if Penny has any high heel shoes with higher heels than the ones she was trying on. Penny said that she got rid of all of her high heels when she married Leonard. Bernadette convinces Penny to go spy on Amy to find out more about her date. She doesn't think that she is sneaky; because she is so short it's adorable. Working on Sheldon's new girl, Howard wants to put him on every dating site available. Sheldon is worried that his page might be answered by a computer simulating a human being, but Raj wonders if that would bother him. he was afraid the computer would do a better job. Sheldon insists that no one does not do a better job of pretending to be a human than himself. As an alternative, Sheldon wants the women to battle for him in a battle of wits and for the winner to come through the door, sit down next to him and quietly watch Daredevil with him. To present Sheldon as a prize, they decide to set him up on Craigslist as a intelligent Caltech professor seeking a girlfriend and that she has to solve a series of puzzles to get his Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2015 episodes Category:Penny's Posse Category:Amy has a date Category:Spy Category:Sheldon has a date Category:Shamy Separated Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:No Stuart appearance (Season 9) Category:No Emily appearance (Season 9) Category:Autumn episodes Category:Physicists Category:Sheldon's Women